This disclosure relates generally to shopping at physical locations. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and system for assisting a user or consumer while shopping. Still more particularly, this disclosure relates to apparatus and system for self-service shopping at physical locations.
Shopping for merchandise at a shopping location involves locating and collecting items of merchandise and then moving to a check-out station. At the check-out station the items are handled again to be tallied and possibly weighed to produce a list of items and a total cost for the transaction. Payment is made and ownership for the merchandise is transferred to the consumer at the check-out station, completing the shopping transaction. However, at various times, a consumer must wait in a line with other consumers before reaching a check-out station, causing an unwanted expenditure of time. Apparatus, systems, and methods are proposed herein to allow a user or a consumer to shop more efficiently or to perform more of the tasks associated with shopping and completing the shopping transaction.